Welcome Home Soldier
by musicisinmysoul
Summary: Lilly comes home after being injured.


Welcome Home Soldier

Lilly's cane thumped against floor as she walked through the airport in Malibu. She hissed when a little kid accidentally ran into her.

" Nathan Thomas you apologize right now young man." said the upset mother of the little kid.

Looking up sheepishly at Lilly and quickly said," I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

Lilly smiled and said," It's alright, just be careful next time. You might bump into someone that won't be as nice as I am."

The mother of the little boy smiled at Lilly and mouthed,"Thank you."

Lilly nodded and went on her way slowly greeting her teeth as pain flashed through her body. After getting an taxi, she slowly climbed in and told the driver her address.

As they drove through town, Lilly watched as buildings, people, shops, cars, and other things went by. She noticed how much her home town had changed while she was away. She missed an lot of things since she joined the military, the Army. Her parents, well her mom wasn't happy that she choose to join the military, much less the Army. And her best friends, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken wasn't all too happy either, but after explaining why she wanted to join they understood.....somewhat, they still didn't like it.

"Military, huh? What branch?" the taxi driver asked, while he turned to go down her street.

"Yes, the Army." Lilly answered, as he pulled too an stop in front of Lilly's house.

"Well then welcome home."

Lilly smiled and said,"Thank you." while handing him some money, but he just shook his head "no". Lilly nodded her head in thanks before slowly getting out of the taxi, shutting the door of the car, the taxi drove off.

She stood looking up at the house she grew up in, and took an deep breath of the ocean air. Slowly walking up too the door, she knocked on it twice before she heard someone shout to hang on that they was coming. Lilly waited for an moment, then the door opened to revil her mom.

"Hey, mom." Lilly whispered quietly.

Heather, Lilly's mom stood in shock for an few seconds before pulling her daughter into her arms crying, hugging her tight before pulling away asking an million questions all at once.

Lilly smiled and said," Mom, it's good too see you too, but can I come inside my side, and leg is hurting pretty bad."

Heather quickly stopped asking questions and ushered her inside while asking,"Are you okay?"

"Not really, mom. But I'm alive, and that's all that matters."

"How...how bad is it?"

Lilly sighed sadly and looked away from her mother's intense blue green eyes before answering," Pretty bad, mom. I really don't wanna say this twice, so could you ring Mr. Stewart, and Ms. Oken. Please."

"Of course baby. I'll be right back. Do you need anything?"

"An glass of water if you don't mind, mom."

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Lilly sighed loudly and leaned her head back while resting her eyes. Meanwhile in the kitchen Heather, placed an hand over her heart for an moment before she grabbed an glass out of the cabinet and filled it with water, picking up the wireless phone she quickly dialed the numbers she pretty much knew by heart.

Over at the Stewart's house the cordless house phone ringed bring Jackson out of his daze as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jackson?"

"Ms. Truscott? Everything okay?"

"Yes, um....can you, Miley and your dad come over here. There's something you need too know."

"Uh.....sure. We'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Jackson hung up the phone as Miley and their dad came inside the house with their arms carrying an arm full of groceries," Who was that son" Mr. Stewart asked, as he and Miley placed their bags on the table.

"Ms. Truscott, she wants us too come over.....Sound like she was crying dad."

"Well then, come help us get the rest of the bags out of the car and up. Then we'll head over there."

"Kay." Jackson jumped up and ran outside too help.

Miley stood there wondering what Ms. Truscott wanted, she bit her lip as she tried not too think about getting bad news. Her dad sighed sadly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders while saying softly,"Bud, I know your worried but it could be good news for all you know." Miley just nodded her head as she hugged her dad tight before letting go and getting back too work as Jackson came in carrying a few bags.

Over at the Oken's house the phone only rung once when Ms. Oken picked up the phone and got the same thing from Ms. Truscott, quickly she yelled up the stairs for Oliver too get ready, as she got up too get ready herself.

Back at the Truscott's Lilly snapped awake breathing heavy as her mom sat the water down beside her.

"Honey? Lilly are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom just an bad nightmare." Lilly answered before taking an drink of water, and sitting it back down on the table beside the recliner.

"Can you tell me, at least when your going back."

"Mom I'm-" Lilly started to say but was cut off by the door bell ringing.

"I'll be right back, honey it's probably the Stewarts and Okens." her mom said as she stood back up and went to answer the door. Opening the door too see both families standing ," Come on in."

"Is everything alright, Heather?" Mr. Stewart asked

"I...I'm okay. Let's just head into the living room."

Both families walked in and paused at the sight of Lilly. Miley was the first one too come out of her shock," Lilly!!!"

Lilly smiled and tried not to wince when Miley hugged her too tight, seeing this Mr. Stewart put an hand on his daughter's shoulder and ease her away. Oliver smiled and hugged her gently, before stepping back too let Mr. Stewart, Jackson, and his mom hug her.

"Welcome home." Ms. Oken said as she sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, Ms. Oken." Lilly whispered as she turned her hunated blue green eyes with gray specks away from the people she knew.

"How long till you go back?" Jackson asked the question that everyone wanted too know.

Lilly turned her eyes back too them and said," I won't be going back. Period." before sitting up slowly since her pain pills hadn't kicked in yet. Pulling her Army bag too her, she dug in it for an few seconds before pulling out five small boxes and sat the on the coffee table.

"Go on open them." Lilly whispered as she sat back and waited as they opened the boxes that held her medals.

Everyone looked at them in shock, before looking up at Lilly who began too tell them each and everyone what she got the medals for and why she wasn't going back.

"We we're on search and destroy mission when it happen. Collen was killed instantly as an mine blew, same with Nickolas. That was when I hared Hill groaning beside me, I look and there blood all over the place. I yelled for our medic, Hanson who ran too us as I covered him by firing an few rounds. We didn't even see it coming till it was too late. All I felt was pain, and saw nothing but blackness. I woke up back on base in the hospital, out of 10 of us I was the only one that lived.I got an honor discharge, and received those medals. As well as the battle wound."

By the time she finished, her mom had gotten up and went to the kitchen. Miley sat in shock as well as the others. They didn't know what too say, so they kept quiet, the only sound was the crying coming from the kicten where Lilly's mom was.

Biting her bottom lip, Miley got up and walked to where Lilly was seating with tears in her eyes, kneeling down in front of her, she whispered," I love you, Lilly. I didn't figure it out till after you left too go back."

Lilly smiled and reached forward, gently grabbed Miley's face with both of her hands, and brought her face too hers," I love you too Miley." she whispered before kissing her lips softly.

THE END


End file.
